nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
5-Volt
5-Volt is a character in the ''WarioWare'' series who technically debuted in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! but she was never really relevant to the series until Game & Wario and she even become one of the main characters in WarioWare Gold and host her own set of minigames. She is 9-Volt's mother and like her son, she is said to be obsessed with video games. ''WarioWare'' series ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! 5-Volt is first mentioned in the diary section of the ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Japanese website. In his diary, 9-Volt writes that Wario gave his mother a Game Boy Advance SP for her birthday, which pleased her as she is an avid gamer. According to the entry, 5-Volt's birthday is on March 13. ''WarioWare: Twisted! 5-Volt makes her first ingame appearance in ''WarioWare: Twisted!, where she shouts at 9-Volt to go to bed since he is playing with 18-Volt all day. 5-Volt is only seen from behind in this game. After 9-Volt has gone to bed, he still furtively plays with his Game Boy Advance SP under the bedspread, but she catches him when she opens his room's door a second time and demands him to put his game away. 5-Volt's silhouette is seen in the doorway. ''WarioWare: Touched! 5-Volt is seen in ''WarioWare: Touched! as a silhouette in the Game Over screen of 9-Volt and 18-Volt's stage. ''Game & Wario'' 5-Volt is seen again in Game & Wario, during the Gamer stage. This is the first game to show her face completely. She often drops by 9-Volt's room to check if he is sleeping, and the player must pause 9-Volt's console while she looks at him. She also can attempt fake-outs, as well as be seen on screen twice at the same time. In the cutscene before the game, she appears to take the game 9-Volt and 18-Volt are playing and orders them to do their homework. Once they finish she returns the game to them. They both find out, in surprise, that 5-Volt has beaten their high score. ''WarioWare Gold'' 5-Volt reappears in WarioWare Gold, now with her own set of microgames. She hosts the fifth stage of the Mash League, while her theme is Nintendo Classics, just like her son and 18-Volt. In her story, 5-Volt realizes 9-Volt will be home soon, so she begins making dinner. However, a muscular man appears on television, and promotes his new bodybuilding techniques, with 5-Volt determined to try them out. Later on, 9-Volt comes home and accidentally drops his Nintendo 3DS behind a cupboard. However, using her newfound powers, 5-Volt lifts up the cupboard, amazing her son. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' 5-Volt appears as a stage hazard in the Gamer stage exclusive to the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. She appears from the bedroom door, the window, or the television, just like in Game & Wario. Also, if there is a sketchbook or a game console on the stage, she can also appear from there. Before she comes, there is a subtle audio cue. There are also fake-outs in the stage including a cat, an old man wearing a wig, an empty door, 5-Volt turning upside down at the window, or a TV channel with a hand making a gesture. Additionally, 5-Volt may double check the area by entering through the door multiple times or, when at the window, backing up and rechecking. Finally, with a different audio cue, 5-Volt may exit the TV and scan the entire table from right-to-left and back. If players are within 5-Volt's sight when she appears, they are knocked away as if they were hit by a strong attack. Players can avoid 5-Volt by avoiding her light, using the stage elements as cover. She also shares a trophy with her son. Like the stage, the trophy is exclusive to the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Trophy description *NA: "Wario and friends' newest selection of minigames are all designed to be played with the Wii U GamePad. In Gamer, you take on the role of young 9-Volt, playing a selection of microgames in bed at night. When his mom pops her head in, you'd better pretend to be asleep. If she catches you playing, it's game over!" *EU: "The newest selection of minigames in Game & Wario are all designed to be played with the Wii U GamePad. GAMER has you take on the role of young 9-Volt, playing a selection of microgames in bed at night. When his mum pops her head in, you'd better pretend to be asleep, because if she catches you playing, it's game over!" Category:Wario characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stage hazards Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits